


Beneath the Surface

by HeithChief



Series: SheithWeek2k16 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Free Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Sheith Week Day 7 - Free Day - Tattoo Parlor AU/College AUKeith takes a Selfie that he thought he sent to Lance but he receives a Selfie in return from a very hot stranger. This hot stranger not only goes to same university as Keith but also works at a tattoo parlor. Keith has to admit, tattoos are a big turn on. Their relationship starts only on text and snapchat until Lance meddles and sets up for them to meet a college party. Keith worries that Shiro will find him boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my Sheith Weeks fics were Keith centered because I love him so so so much! He's my favorite character and deserves all the love. This is the end of my Sheith Week fics, but I may decide to continue them. Unsure right now though. Find me on tumblr asliverofhope-the-fangirl and drop me a fic request. My box is always open. This is the first time I've participated in any sort of pairing week and I loved it.

Keith ran his fingers though his hair and arranged it so it laid just the right way. Sure, he was only sending a selfie to his best friend, but he still wanted to look decent. Besides, Lance would probably show the picture to others anyway. He stuck his lower lip out a little and snapped the picture.

              **To Lance**

**Do you think I’d look good with a lip piercing?**

He waited for what he supposed would be a dumbass response and Lance, but he got something else entirely. It was a selfie a guy not much older than himself with a strong jawline, gray eyes, and a black undercut. His favorite thing about the guy was his purple dyed fringe. He looked at the number he’d typed in. He’d been too lazy to look up Lance in his contact and that number was one number off from Lance’s number.

              **From Unknown**

**I do, it’d be cute on you. I work at a tattoo shop, Permanent Record, I could do it for you.**

Keith dropped his phone in surprise. That really hot guy called him cute! Well, kind of. _Wait! I know that place, isn’t that the shop around the corner from campus? Then he’s actually close and not some stranger that lives far away._ He immediately looked up Lance’s number and sent him copies of the messages.

              **From Lance**

**Dude, he’s fucking hot and totally your type. You got his number by accident, I’d say go for it.**

**And he’s totally flirting with you.**

**To Lance**

**He’s not! He works at a tattoo place, of course he’d try to sell his products.**

**From Lance**

**A Tattoo place that’s near by! You Dunce. He’s out of your league anyway.**

Keith rolled his eyes and was going to ignore the stranger’s message until his phone buzzed again. He looked and saw the stranger had sent three different pictures of piercing placements. The first was a stud above the upper lip, the second was below the lower lip and the third was a hoop going through the lower lip.

              **From Unknown**

**Those are the types we usually do. Personally, I think the ring would look best on you.**

Keith blushed at the compliment again but decided to be bold and text back.

              **To Unknown**

**So I thought I was texting my friend and texted you instead.**

**From Unknown**

**I figured, but I thought I’d give you my professional opinion anyway. I’m Shiro. Y’know, so you**

**know who to ask for when you come by the shop ;)**

**To Shiro**

**Keith, and how do you know I live anywhere near your shop?**

**From Shiro**

**True. Do you go to a university?**

**To Shiro**

**I go to a private college. The Garrison Academy.**

**From Shiro**

**That’s around the corner from the shop! I go there as well, I’m a senior.**

Keith felt a warm feeling in his chest and he had stop himself from screaming in excitement. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Shiro where he was from, but then again, Shiro seemed genuine. If he was lying he wouldn’t have told him to come see him at the shop.

              **From Shiro**

**And I meant what I said when I said you’d look good with the piercing. It wasn’t just for my job.**

Keith took a deep breath and decided to continue the conversation. It wasn’t like he promising to meet up or anything.

              **To Shiro**

**Nice Fringe, by the way.**

He imagined Shiro running a hand through the purple hair and hoped he was smiling. If his smile was anything like that picture, it would be beautiful on him.

              **From Shiro**

**I lost a bet. I mean I’ve dyed it before, but purple wasn’t my first choice. I’ve been green, red, teal, and navy before. I get bored and like to change up my appearance.**

Keith bit his lip and toyed with the ends of his hair. He wanted to see Shiro with the red fringe, it would have matched his tips. He immediately wanted to smack himself for thinking such cheesy thoughts.

              **To Shiro**

**I don’t know if violet is your color. I would say more an eggplant or a very light lilac that’s almost silver.**

**From Shiro**

**Eggplant? Very specific with your colors.**

A blush overtook Keith’s face and covered his mouth with his hand.

              **To Shiro**

**Shut up. I’m an artist, okay?**

**From Shiro**

**I was kidding. I did picture the exact colors though. I am too. Is that what you’re studying in school?**

**To Shiro**

**No. It’s my minor, though. I’m in astrophysics.**

**From Shiro**

**Damn. I found myself a smartie! That must take up a lot of time. I couldn’t imagine having a minor too! I am actually an art major. Since I’m already at a shop, I might make that a career. I’d love to have my own gallery, but that’s hard to accomplish. You do look familiar, maybe I’ve seen you around the art building.**

_Found yourself? What is that supposed to mean?_ The more Shiro shared with him, the more real he seemed. Maybe Keith would actually meet up with Shiro. He smirked and thought he’d have a little fun with him.

              **To Shiro**

**You’re quite the sharer.**

**From Shiro**

**I guess I am. I just excited when I meet another person interested in art.**

**To Shiro**

**It’s cute.**

_Fuck fuck fuck! What did I just do?_ Keith put away his phone for now. He didn’t want to see Shiro’s response. He thought he pushed it too far. He’d check it tomorrow, if Shiro even wanted to text him back.

* * *

 

Keith was sitting in class when Shiro texted him. He was happy with that his text hadn’t made things weird the other night. His professor was droning on and he welcomed the distraction. He looked down and saw the text along with a picture. It was a drawing of lion done mostly in black, but there were accents of red in the design.

**From Shiro**

**I don’t know if you have any tattoos, but I got bored at work. I was inspired and sketched this out. I thought it suited you. If you ever decide to come get your lip pierced, we can talk about this too. I’d give you a discount! ;)**

Shiro’s little winking faces killed him. They were so adorable, yet they could have so many meanings. Were they platonic or flirty? He couldn’t figure it out. He didn’t think this was just an innocent conversation. It felt way too flirty to just be friends. Sometimes the texts were simple and sometimes they were more involved. Shiro once sent him a video of his history class where nearly all the students were sleeping and his teacher was still droning on.

His favorite moments were after they had exchanged snapchat info. He’d get little snaps of Shiro’s day and he would send similar ones back. With snapchat he could confirm that Shiro did in fact go to the Garrison. He’d recognize the quad or the health center and even the art building in the background of Shiro’s snaps. He finally felt like they were becoming friends. They talked over some form nearly every day. Keith hoped Shiro would have the same impression.

* * *

 

“Keith!” Keith looked up and saw Lance standing over him. “You’ve been texting this guy for two weeks! Just ask him out already. I’ve seen the texts! They’re more than just jokes, he’s flirting too! You’re supposed to be helping us with this party, not staring at your phone.”

Keith set his phone down and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” He walked into the other room to help Hunk set up the beer pong table. Honestly, Keith hated college parties since they were all the same after a while.

Lance eyed Keith’s unattended phone and grinned wickedly. He slid the lock screen and typed in Keith’s passcode. _You’ve had the same passcode forever buddy, you did this to yourself._ He scrolled through the messages until he found Shiro.

**To Shiro**

**My friend is having this party. You should come by.**

Lance licked his lips and smirked as he waited for a reply. He sent a second message with his own apartment address. It wouldn’t be long before Keith realized his phone was missing. It took longer than he expected and he wondered if this ‘Shiro’ was debating what to text back. He paced the kitchen and pretended to be setting things up in there until Keith’s phone finally buzzed.

**From Shiro**

**I’d love to. I my last appointment for the day at 9:00. We should be done by 10 and I’ll try to be at the party between 10:30 and 11.**

**To Shiro**

**Cool. See you then.**

Lance wanted to gush over the message and tell Shiro it was awesome that they were finally meeting. But he restrained himself, Keith would never admit those things over text. He kept his texts short and to the point.

**From Shiro**

**Don’t use this an excuse to get drunk and have me tattoo you and your friends. I refuse to do drunk people.**

**To Shiro**

**Fine. I wasn’t planning that!**

Lance tapped Keith phone against his lips, satisfied with his work. He walked into the other room where Keith and Hunk were finishing up. “You should really change your lock code, Keith. You’ve had the same one since last year.

Keith’s eyes widened and he dropped the stack of cups he was carrying. With Lance, that was never good. “What did you do?”

“Just something you didn’t have the balls to do.”

“Lance I will murder you.” Keith advanced on him, but Lance held his hands up surrender.

“Look for yourself. I’m doing you a favor. You look hot tonight, so don’t worry.” He tossed Keith his phone and Keith unlocked it to see his text messages open.

“You invited Shiro?! I don’t know him. He could be a total creep!”

Lance leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. “That’s not the reason you’re upset. You know he’s not a creep. You _liiiiiike_ him.” Lance mimed kisses at Keith. “He said he’d love to come! He wants to meet you.”

Keith gritted his teeth and debated leaving, but he also did really want to meet Shiro. The fairy tale had to end sometime. He could pretend all he wanted, but Shiro would find out how boring he was eventually. They couldn’t just be all on text. He felt like he knew Shiro, but at the same time he didn’t.

The party was in full swing by ten. Keith was nervously pacing around and drinking more than he usually would.

“What’s up with Keith?” Allura nodded at him as she walked up to Lance.

“Hey, baby, want to dance?” He greeted her with a wink.

Allura rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. She pretended to hate his flirts and pick up lines, but she actually liked him. He was sweet when he wasn’t trying to impress everyone. “Not a chance.” She told him, knowing she’d end up doing just that later. “I know Keith hates parties, but he seems more on edge than usual.”

“His snapchat lover is supposed to be coming by.” Lance grinned. “I set it up.”

Allura gasped. “You’re kidding? I’ve tried to get Shiro to initiate a meeting for so long! Shiro’s been talking about Keith since he received the accidental picture. You know he’s drawn like at least ten tattoos especially for Keith? The hot ones always go after Keith.” She shook her head and thought of all the guys that have tried to hook up with Keith at parties. “I wish I had his appeal.”

“You’ve always got me, babe.” Lance elbowed her and winked.

“I know, that’s the problem.” She walked away. She had a little smirk on her face and swished her hips, knowing Lance was watching. Lance flirted with everyone so Allura always made him try harder.

“Keith, you should slow down a bit. Do you really want to meet him drunk?” Hunk urged, staying by his friend’s side.

“It would be better than sober. I’m a lot bolder over text and snapchat! What if he hates me?” Keith sat down and put his face in his hands.

“I doubt that. He likes you already over text. I bet it’ll be fine. You’re a great guy Keith.” Hunk patted his shoulder and looked up when the door opened. He tapped Keith’s shoulder a couple of times before Keith realized and looked up.

“Holy fuck…” Keith’s heart pounded and hi mouth went dry as Shiro entered. The violet in his hair had been starting to fade to a lighter purple, but he could tell today’s hair wasn’t that. He had purposefully dyed it silvery-lavender. His outfit seemed basic, but it worked on him. Keith betted it was the fit of his jeans and how the white t-shirt hugged his torso in just the right way. The leather jacket pulled it all together. He watched the eyes that Shiro was pulling and suddenly felt jealous.

“Yeah…” Hunk agreed and swallowed thickly. “He’s way hotter in person. I hope I look like that in two years.”

Keith laughed a little. “Good luck to ya, buddy.” Shiro caught his eye just as Keith had laughed at Hunk’s joke. He smiled, felt his stomach do a flip. Keith’s smile was so beautiful. “Shit! He’s looking this way!”

Lance walked up to Keith. “Go man!” Lance pulled him up from his seat and pushed him toward Shiro.

Allura walked up to Shiro and gave him a hug. “So you’ve finally seen him in person. Is it all you’ve hoped it to be?” She teased him.

“Pictures don’t do him justice. I’m so nervous.” Shiro shifted from foot to foot.

“Shiro, you tattoo giant biker guys and you’re nervous at the thought of talking to a nerdy sophomore?”

“He’s not a nerd! Okay he is a science major, but he’s also into art. He also drives a motorcycle so he’s cooler than you say.” Shiro narrowed his eyes and defended Keith.

“You’re so adorable. Go and talk to him. You decided to come here tonight so go.” She shoved him in Keith’s direction.

“Okay, okay, geez.” Shiro and Keith locked eyes across the floor and both took deep breaths before closing the gap. They both smiled and looked away awkwardly, neither knowing how to start the conversation in person.

“Oh god. I should have known they would be hopeless.” Allura smacked her palm to her forehead as he rejoined Lance.

“I know, but I thought this would be better than Keith meeting him while getting pierced.”

Allura chuckled a bit as she imagined it. “That’s true. That would be even more awkward.”

Keith clenched and unclenched his fists. “You changed your hair again. Did you lose another bet?”

Shiro laughed and looked down. “Yes, but it had nothing to do with my hair. I only had to keep the violet for two weeks. I decided to take your suggestion. I really like it.”

“You have to stop making bets you can’t win. Or maybe you just have poor judgement.” Keith looked up at Shiro and grinned.

Shiro clutched at his chest, playfully wounded by Keith’s words. “Ouch. That’s rude.”

“I never said I was nice.” Keith was surprised that once he said something, they fell into their natural rhythm.

“I’m going to grab a drink and then let’s go sit down somewhere.”

“I’ll get another drink too.” Keith followed him over to kitchen and let Shiro mix him a drink as well. “So you can pierce people, draw, and mix drinks? So many marketable talents. Parents must love you.”

“I know, I’m every protective dad’s dream.” He led Keith over to a couch at the corner of the beer pong room. “Pierce people.” He chuckled at Keith’s wording. He sat down and draped his arm over the back of the couch. Keith looked at Shiro’s arm, even under the jacket, he could tell that Shiro worked out. He carefully sat down next him. They sat close, but he kept space between them.

“Thanks for inviting me tonight. I’m happy be finally meeting you. I was starting to think you’d never come to see me.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t. My friend Lance stole my phone and invited you for me.” He felt ashamed to be saying that, but he didn’t want to lie.

“Allura had to convince me to come. I showed her the texts from you and she said she’d call incessantly if I didn’t show up.” Shiro admitted.

“So you were nervous too?” Keith asked, watching Shiro out of the corner of his eye.

“You have no idea.” They both looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

“I was worried you didn’t want to see me.”

Shiro looked dramatically offended. “Never! I wanted to see you so badly. I thought you didn’t want to meet me.”

“I felt the same, but what if I was too boring or not what you expected?” Keith decided being honest was the best route.

“I guess we were both being dumb, but it’s so much easier being behind the phone. Meeting in person is risky, but I’m liking it so far.” He grinned.

“Me too.” They both looked over to the table as shouts and cheers came from the crowd.

Shiro nodded to one of the girls, chugging a beer. “She is in my history class. Literally the only one who isn’t doodling or sleeping. She’s a huge history nerd and yet always so sloppy at parties.”

“Everyone needs an outlet. Hers is drinking while yours is wearing too much eyeliner and losing bets.”

“And yours is making jabs at others, cuz caring would be too lame.” Shiro mocked him right back.

“Hey! I care a whole lot! Just because I’m not a sharer like you, doesn’t mean I don’t.” Keith was smiling, knowing this was all in good fun.

“Do you really think I wear too much eyeliner?” Shiro pouted at him.

“No. I think it looks good on you.”

“Yeah?” Shiro leaned closer and Keith looked away.

“Tell me about this bet that you lost.”

Shiro took the hint and backed off. He tried to not feel too dejected. Maybe Keith didn’t feel that way about him. “They’re usually about what kind of tattoos certain customers will get. We try to guess what they’ll get. I usually win the ones that have do to with sorority girls. ‘I want some motivational quote that makes me look deep’ or ‘I want this flower thing I saw on Pinterest! White ink tattoos are so in right now’.” Keith laughed at Shiro’s valley girl voice. “It’s the big biker guys that always get me. I think they’ll get something manly and stereotypical. The last guy came in and got a Hello Kitty tattoo. My coworker bet that he’d get something cutesy and out of character. The guy told me it was for his daughter. He let her pick his next tattoo.”

“Never underestimate a biker dude. Super manly on the outside, but mushy on the inside. Either that or they have to be overcompensating for something else.” Keith winked.

Shiro smiled at him. “So do you like the silvery-lavender? It was your suggestion so I need your opinion.”

Keith nodded. “It really does suit you.”

“So do your red tips. ‘The ombre look is so in right now’.”

“Did you just compare me to a basic girl?” Keith turned to face him.

“So what if I did?”

Keith narrowed his eyes and shoved Shiro, knocking his drink out of his hand. Shiro playfully glared back and yanked Keith’s beanie of his head and mussed up his hair. Messing up his hair, all bets were off, now he had to play dirty. “Hold still, Shiro, you’re got an eyelash.” Keith went suddenly serious. Shiro’s breath hitched and he did what he was told. He was barely breathing as Keith put a hand on his face. He felt Keith’s thumb under his eyes and Keith swiped, effectively smudging Shiro’s eyeliner. “Sucker.”

“Not the eyeliner Keith!”

“You went for my hair. Do you know how much effort it takes to make that beanie look effortless?”

“Have you ever put on eyeliner? Sometimes I have to redo it multiple times! And you wasted my perfectly good alcohol.” He reached over and took Keith’s cup, downing the rest of the contents. “We might have to end this relationship right here.”

Keith pouted and looked down. He put on his best dejected, sullen look. “Really? I…I was really enjoying getting to know you.”

 _It was all a joke did I take it too far? I hurt him…_ “Keith, I—didn’t—I mean…”

“You’re easy.” Keith looked back up at him and grinned.

Shiro shook his head and frowned. “You really got me. Truce?” He smiled and offered his hand for a peace offering shake.

“Truce.” He shook his hand and left his hand in Shiro’s longer than necessary.

Shiro noticed, but he didn’t want to let go either. He was feeling something and he hoped Keith really had been flirting back through his messages. He didn’t want to be just friends with Keith, but he also knew they just met. Though they had been flirting for two weeks and it felt like they’d known each other longer. He let go of Keith’s hand and had an idea. “Want to make a bet?”

“Are you sure you want to do that? I mean knowing your track record…” Keith teased. He felt the sudden shift and the same sexual tension Shiro had, but he tried to play it off. Maybe Shiro didn’t see it that way. Or maybe he was just kidding himself thinking there was something there when there clearly wasn’t.

“Oh I definitely do. I bet I could beat you at a one-v-one beer pong.”

“Careful, I could be a secret beer pong champ.” Keith jeered, rising to the challenge.

“I doubt that. Then again, you’ve surprised me so far. If I win you’ll do a dare of my choosing. If I lose you get the same in return.” Shiro stood up and shrugged off his jacket. “Or are you too scared?”

Keith’s mouth went dry as the jacket came off. Edges of tattoos peaked out from the short-sleeved shirt on Shiro’s very toned biceps. Mesmerized, Keith forgot for a bit that it was socially acceptable to have a response. “Okay, but shouldn’t you fix your face first?” Keith made a joke to distract from the way he was obviously checking Shiro out.

“Come here and smudge it for me to match the other and I’ll rock it.” Shiro was feeling more confident after a drink and half. He made his drink a bit stronger to give him a little buzz.

Keith’s hand was shaking a little as he reached up and rubbed his thumb under Shiro’s eye. He licked his lip and looked at his work. The smudged look worked on Shiro and at this point he believed Shiro could rock anything. “That’s not fair. You do rock it.”

“You rock the messy hair look well.” Keith rolled his eyes and took his place at one end of the table, smirking across at Shiro. “You first, Keith.” Shiro nodded to him.

“Whoa, wait. Keith is playing beer pong? Let me in on this, I’ll be on your team, Shiro! I want to take him on!” Lance ran into the room, his loud voice drawing a crowd.

“No can do, Lance, it’s one-v-one so Keith can’t blame his loss on a partner. We have stakes on this.” Shiro told Lance with a smirk at Keith, his competitive side coming out now. Keith huffed and wound up for his first shot. He hit the rim of one of the cups on Shiro’s side, but it bounced out of play. He glared at Shiro who laughed a little. “Okay, so you’re not a secret beer pong champ.”

“I’m warming up!” He threw the second ball and missed as well.

Shiro winked at him and sunk his ball in the cup closest to Keith’s crotch. His smirked showed he planned that shot out precisely and perfectly. “Drink up, Keith.”

“You did this on purpose! You challenged me because you could beat me! You didn’t tell me you were good at this!” Keith protested.

“Are you going to be a good sport, Keith? You didn’t ask. I’ve played before, yes, but I also just have hand-eye coordination.” Keith narrowed his eyes and downed the cup of beer, his eyes not leaving Shiro for a moment. Shiro took his next shot and missed. “See?”

“I think you did that on purpose.” Keith took his next shots and managed to make one of two. As the game went on, Keith managed to whittle down the supply in front of Shiro a bit, but he had significantly less in front of him. “Have mercy on me.” Keith stuck out his lower lip and blinked at Shiro innocently.

“I’ve only got three cups left. It’ll be over soon.” Shiro wanted to fall for that face, but he shook it off. When it came to bets, he was serious. He lost too many to slip up now.

“You’re mean.”

“You’d be ruthless if you were in this position, I know it.” Shiro took his shots, making both of them and earning himself a bonus shot. “See? The winning shot!” he flicked his wrist and sank the shot. “Okay Keith, redemption shots!”

Keith drank the three half cups of beer and shook up his head. “I have five cups left. I won’t get all of those.” In a lucky shot, Keith managed to sink both shots, but missed his bonus one.

“Not bad.” Shiro commented and drank both of his cups. His confidence was through the roof now that he was floating between tipsy and drunk. “With some practice we could make a beer pong player out of you yet.”

Lance ran over and clapped Keith on the back. “He’s right. I thought you were going to get slaughtered, but you held you own pretty well. Play me, now!”

Keith stumbled a bit as he pushed Lance away. “Nope, once is enough.” He approached Shiro feeling playful now that he was a little drunk. “So what’s my dare?”

Shiro smirked. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Keith was drunk, but the request still threw him. He blushed and back up from Shiro a bit.

“Are you too scared?” Shiro taunted, leaning over Keith. “You failed to set the terms, so the dare can be whatever I want.”

“That’s what you want?” He asked in surprise and honest disbelief.

“It is.” Keith could tell the drinks were impacting Shiro’s judgment, but his eyes were filled with unwavering sincerity. There was a part of Shiro that wanted this hidden beneath his normal filter.

He took a deep breath. Yes, he wanted this and it was only a kiss. If either of them didn’t want more in the morning they could just blame it on being drunk. He grabbed Shiro’s shirt in his hands and yanked Shiro’s lips down to his own. It was supposed to be a quick, innocent peck, but Shiro changed its course immediately. Shiro wrapped arms tightly around Keith’s waist and pressed his lips harder against Keith’s lips. Keith gasped in surprise, but he continued to kiss Shiro, following Shiro’s lead.

“ALLURA! You have to get in here and see this!” Lance yelled, after he stopped being stunned by what was happening.

“Lance, I was in the middle of a—oh my god.” She followed Lance’s gaze to Shiro and Keith. “I didn’t think it would happen tonight. That’s so cute!”

Shiro broke the kiss first and pulled Keith over to their couch from before. He sat down and patted his lap. Keith rolled his eyes and sat next to him, but he did drape his legs over Shiro’s lap. Shiro wrapped and arm around Keith’s waist. “I like you Keith. I flirted with you initially because I thought you were hot, but your texts and snapchats always made me laugh and I started to fall for you. Then I met you tonight and you were just as cute and funny as you were over text. I did trick you but I was too embarrassed to just kiss you outright.”

“You’re quite the sharer.” Keith teased and laid his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “I like you too.”

“Did you really want to get your lip pierced?” Shiro asked, wondering why Keith hadn’t come by.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, but I thought that would be an awkward first meeting. With me liking you and all and you touching my lips.”

“True, there would have definitely been some awkward sexual tension. What did you think of the tattoo? I don’t know if you ever wanted any. I have others I’ve drawn for you too.” Shiro reached over and started stroking Keith’s hair. It was softer than he expected it would be.

“I do want one and I did love the lion one. It was exactly what I’ve been looking for. I just don’t have a ton of money which is why I’ve stuck with piercings for now.” He fingered the several rings and studs in his ears.

“Come by the shop next Friday. My last client will be done by ten. I’ll book a session for you. We can do your lip and the tattoo if you want.”

Keith picked up his head off Shiro’s shoulder and then down at his lap, guiltily. “I won’t be able to afford that.”

“I know, it’s on me. If it makes you feel better, you can pay for the lip ring. I want to do the tattoo for you. Consider it a gift.”

“Shiro! Won’t you get in trouble by your boss?” Keith protested, his eyes wide with worry and surprise.

“No, I bring in so much revenue for the store already. I am one of their top artists. I bring a lot repeat customers.”

“I wonder why? Who wouldn’t want to be tattoo again by the hottest guy there.” Keith interrupted.

Shiro snickered. “You haven’t seen my coworkers, I could be considered the ugly one.”

“Yeah, no. Not possible.”

“You’re totally biased. Anyway, my coworkers and I give each other tats during working occasionally, just think of it like that.” Shiro shrugged it off, but he was earnest.

“Okay, I’ll come see you Friday then.”

Shiro grinned and pressed a little kiss onto Keith’s lips. “Cool. I’m excited.”

“Where would you put it?”

             “Hmm…” Shiro rubbed his jawline thoughtfully and Keith found himself wanting to place a line of kisses there. He took Keith’s right arm and rolled up his jacket sleeve. “I was thinking here.” Shiro leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Keith’s upper forearm. “Or…” He shrugged Keith’s shoulder out of his jacket. Then, he stretched Keith’s shirt so he could kiss the exposed top of Keith’s shoulder and down to his upper bicep. “There.” He grinned down at Keith, who had been watching him carefully, a small blush dusted across his cheek.

             “If only you could put it on with your mouth.” He blurted.

             Shiro laughed. “Did you like that?”

             Keith nodded eagerly. “That was really sexy.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss on Shiro’s jawline. He repeated the kiss adding little nips as he traced a line from Shiro’s chin to his earlobe.

             “Mmm…Keith…that feels nice.” Shiro rubbed circles on Keith’s hip with his thumb.

             “I really do think that lavender shade suits you.” Keith murmured into his ear and laid his head in the crook of his neck. “You’re so hot. I’m stunned you like me too.”

             “Of course I do! You’re hot too Keith. Your eyes are stunning. That dark blue gray like ocean…I love them.” Shiro pulled him closer and Keith cuddled into the embrace. They sat like that for a bit, enjoying each other’s company for a bit until Shiro broke the silence. “Do you want another drink?” He offered, trying to be hospitable.

             “No. I want to remember this night. I’m already a little drunk from beer pong, I don’t want anymore.” Shiro grinned at Keith’s answer. It made him feel warm on this inside and gave him butterflies in his stomach. “I’m not usually a touchy sort of guy, but it feels really nice with you.”

             “Do you want me to let go?” Shiro asked, concerned for Keith’s feelings. He didn’t want Keith to be uncomfortable.

             “Please don’t. I’m enjoying this.”

             Shiro grinned and kissed the top of Keith’s head. “I want to know more about you. Tell me something no one else knows.”

             Keith chewed his lower lip. Shiro really was a _sharer_ , the complete opposite of him, but he wanted to make Shiro happy. He hoped the kiss meant they were dating and he did want Shiro to know him, since his boyfriend should know more about him than anyone else. “First let me ask you something.”

             “I asked you first,” Shiro teased childishly, “but okay, lay it on me.”

             “Did that kiss mean we’re going out or was it just a kiss?” Keith looked at his hands, still insecure that Shiro would change his mind and reject him now.

             “Keith, I confessed my feelings for you and you returned them. That was kind of implied wasn’t it? But just so we’re clear, yes, you’re my boyfriend now…if you want to be.”

             “Yes…I do want that.” He took a deep breath. “Everyone in my hometown knows this, but no one here knows. So, don’t laugh. I like to dance.”

             “That doesn’t seem too ground-breaking.” Shiro teased and poked Keith’s side.

             Keith swatted his hand away. “You didn’t let me finish. I took hip hop and ballet dance lesson until I was seventeen. Hip hop made me seem cool so I’d always just say I was going to those classes, but I loved ballet the most. In eighth grade the other boys finally found about ballet and started making fun of me. They’d call me faggot and prissy. So, what if ballet makes me feel strong and beautiful? And, yes, I was gay, too.”

             “Keith…that’s amazing. I’m glad you still did what you loved and people care less about those things in college than they do in high school. You have to show me your dancing some time!” Shiro looked down at him with pride and Keith was stunned that Shiro had not once laughed at him.

             “I’ll dance with you now. Just my hip hop stuff since this music is horribly suited for ballet.” Keith smiled a little.

             Shiro laughed. “Yeah it would be hard to dance like that a party.” He slid Keith off his lap and stood up, offering his hand to Keith. “Let’s dance then.”

             Keith took his hand, following him to the dance floor. “Don’t be too upset when I embarrass you out there.”

             “I owe you one for beer pong.” Shiro moved casually with the beat, his eyes on Keith. Keith took a deep breath and started dancing to the music. His moves were controlled and matched the music perfectly. He watched each pop and body roll that Keith did and it was majorly sexy. Even the movement and placements of his hands were intricate and controlled. Keith was drawing a crowd and others clapped along with the music, but Keith was only looking at Shiro. He was improvising on the spot, but it felt so good to dance again. He pulled Shiro in close and danced with him. Shiro’s moves weren’t bad and he could at least keep a beat. Keith smirked and danced close to him. “Careful, this is way sexy.” Shiro murmured.

             Allura walked up to Lance and put her elbow on his shoulder. “Did you know Keith could dance?”

             Lance shook his head. “We’re getting a lot of surprises tonight. Maybe it’s because Keith’s a little drunk or maybe it’s Shiro. Keith doesn’t usually drink a lot. Damn…if he showed more of this I would have been into him.”

             Allura rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but agree. “Yes, but he’s clearly spoken for.” She watched Keith and Shiro, they were only focused on each other and they didn’t notice when the song ended. Keith only changed his dance to fit the new song, but kept close to Shiro.

             “Do want to dance, Allura?” Lance asked, holding his hand out to her.

             “With you?” She smirked.

             “Oh come on, please? I’ve barely flirted with anyone else tonight. Haven’t I worked hard enough for it, yet?”

             Allura pursed her lips and nodded. She moved close to Lance and wrapped her arms around his neck. “All right, Lance. One dance.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “That was sweet what you did for the two of them.”

             Lance looked at her dumbstruck. Yes they did kiss at parties on the occasion, but usually only when Allura was smashed. Only then did she admit her true feelings for Lance. “Of course! Keith is pretty dense, he needed the push.”

             “Sometimes you’re better if you didn’t open your mouth. You’re so pretty, Lance, but your talking ruins it.”

             “Ouch, Allura, you wound me.” Lance teased and placed his hands on her hips as they moved to the music.

             “I know you’ve been trying, I just like the tease. It’s fun for me.” She beamed at him. Lance grinned at her and he felt the same.

             Keith and Shiro finally pulled apart as the party started winding down. “Can I walk you home?” Shiro asked.

             “I live across the hall.” He chuckled, “it won’t be much of a walk.”

             “I think you still might need my assistance. Who knows what crazy things can happen in the hall?” He grinned down at Keith and then kissed his cheek.

             “Knock yourself out.”

             Shiro grinned and pulled away from Keith, but kept their hands linked. He pulled them by Lance and Allura who were cuddling the corner. “I guess we have you to thank for tonight.” Shiro interrupted them. “Thanks for setting this up, Lance.”

             “Thanks for convincing him to come, Allura.” Keith smiled at her and Allura’s eyes lit up. Keith had given her a genuine smile. She had only seen that smile a handful of times. She knew Keith and Shiro would be good for each other.

             “We should have introduced you two sooner.” She grinned at them. “I didn’t think you’d get along so well until I saw how Shiro would smile at your texts.

             “I like the way we met.” Shiro said and squeezed Keith’s hand. “We’re going to get going. Have a good night.”

             “Hey Shiro, you should come to parties more often. Keith’s more fun with you here.” Lance smirked at Keith.

             “Shut up.” Keith glared him down. “But I just might bring him.” Shiro beamed and followed Keith out the door. Keith looked both ways in the empty hallway. “You’re right, super dangerous. I wouldn’t have been able to do this alone.”

             Shiro laughed and dragged his feet as they made their way to Keith’s door. “I had fun tonight.” Shiro let go of Keith’s hand and clasped his own together. “I’d really like it if you took me out again, Keith.” He looked up at Keith through his lashes, batting them a few times.

             Keith laughed at Shiro’s stereotypical girl impression. He cleared his throat and stood tall. “Yeah. It was cool. I’ll call you or something.”

             Shiro grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss, but stopped when their lips were a few inches apart, waiting for Keith.

             Keith hesitated. “I don’t know, you’re real pretty and all I just don’t think it’s doing it for me.”

             Shiro shook his head and pressed his lips against Keith’s. Keith grinned into the kiss and pulled him close. He wanted to push forward and deepen the kiss, but he also wanted to take things slow. He kissed back, keeping the kiss light. Shiro took the hint and followed Keith’s lead. There would be time for that. He pulled back and kept his hand cupping Keith’s face. “I’ll see you Friday, unless I bump into you before then, boyfriend.”

             “Good night Shiro.”

             “My first name is Takashi, but only parents really call me that. I’ve been going by Shiro since middle school. I wouldn’t mind if you called me by my first name if you want.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before leaving Keith.

             “Bye Takashi.”

             Shiro blushed and touched his lips as he left. He never realized how intimate it was to have Keith say his first name.

* * *

 

             It was Wednesday and Keith had texted him throughout the week, but they had never run into each on campus. He looked around the art building and the studios. It wasn’t until he went to gym that he finally ran into Keith. He had just changed from a work out and was walking by the gymnasiums where they usually held group classes. He heard classical music coming from the one in the far corner. With his interest peaked, we followed music. Carefully, he eased open the door and his jaw dropped. Keith was there dancing gracefully to the song. He was wearing skin tight clothes and black ballet shoes. He had thought Keith’s hip hop dancing was sexy, but that couldn’t hold a candle to his ballet.

             Each turn and step was done with beauty and grace. Keith was in control over every movement. It was nothing like Shiro was expecting. It wasn’t girly in the slightest, Keith made the dance look manly and sexy. He bit his lip and pulled out his phone and recorded Keith. The song came to an end and Shiro felt sad. Keith finished his final pirouette and his eyes opened. The turn at put him directly facing Shiro. His eyes widened when he saw the camera. “Delete that right now!”

             “Keith, please. I didn’t mean to, I just heard the music and I was curious. I didn’t know it was you until I peeked into the room. I was so beautiful and I promise I won’t show it to anyone! It took my breath away, I just wanted to watch it over and over.” Shiro held his hands up in surrender.

             Keith softened and unclenched his fists. “Sorry, Takashi, that’s a sensitive subject for me. I was at the studio in my neighborhood when I was found out. A kid from one of my classes was with him mom picking his sister from a class and saw me. He filmed my dancing without my knowledge and sent it around school with the caption: Fag! Look at that fairy dancing.”

             “That’s horrible. I can’t imagine anyone saying that about your dancing. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Shiro ran over and wrapped his arms around Keith. “You looked so at peace. I’m glad you’re still dancing.”

             “Well, work at the gym part-time so they let me use the studio whenever I want.” Keith buried his face into Shiro’s chest. He sighed, it felt so nice. “Although I stopped formally taking lessons doesn’t mean I don’t still dance.” Keith looked behind Shiro at the clock on the wall. I’ve actually got studio time right now. I have to work on my independent study project for my art class. I’ve gotta get going, see you, Friday?”

             “I’m off of classes and work for a couple hours can I come with you? I’ll show you my painting project too. I’d love your opinion.” Shiro asked, hoping he wasn’t being too clingy.

             “I’d like that.” Keith pulled on his jeans and hoodie on over his shirt and tights then changed his shoes. “Let’s go.” He looked at Shiro who was smiling to himself. “What?”

             “You just have so many different sides to you. The artist, the dancer, the astrophysics major. It’s endearing and I just keep learning new things to like.”

             “Tell me something no one else would know about you then. I never got one from you. You’re an artist and a tattoo artist. What else, you’re super muscular so you must do something?”

             “I was on my high school football team. Now I just work out to stay in shape.” Shiro offered with a shrug. “I had to do a lot of weight training with football and I just started to like it.”

             “Of course you were the popular jock-type.”

             “Who was in the closet and playing football to meet guys.” Shiro winked. “I mean you get to tackle them.”

             Keith grinned. “That’s amazing.”

             “I also was in theater; I did stage make up and helped with the set building. So not your jock, I was the theater geek. They accepted my sexuality more there.” Shiro held dropped Keith’s hand and wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “They kicked me off the team when they found out I hooked up with quarterback. No, they didn’t kick him off because of course I was the gay one also being in theater so I must have seduced him.”

             “Fuck people.”

             Shiro grinned and squeezed Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah, fuck people.”

             “If I had known you in high school, I think we would have been best friends.” Keith smiled at him. “You would have been my favorite type of person. In football for excuse to touch guys, but also loved theater. I would have joined theater if you were there.”

             “And I would have attempted to take dance classes.” Keith led them into the studio where his painting was covered. “I’ll be back, I’m going to get my stuff. I’ll paint with you.” Shiro kissed Keith’s cheek and dashed off. Keith smiled and watched him go. He had gotten lucky with that accidental text message. Shiro came back with his easel and supplies. He pulled out a portable speaker and started playing music for them.

             “Did you star in any of those musicals?”

             Shiro shook his head. “I don’t sing well enough.”

             “I was just wondering you were going to start serenading me to one of your songs.” Keith teased.

             “No, I like the background noise.”

             Keith noticed several canvases that Shiro had brought. “Is your independent study a series?”

             “Yeah it is. I’m using colors to convey emotions in a singular animal.” He uncovered one of them and it was a lion cloaked in red. Keith got the feeling of anger when he looked into the animal’s eyes. Although, it’s face was neutral, Keith still sense anger in those eyes. This lion was more realistic and less stylized than the one Shiro drew for his tattoo.

             “So you based my tattoo of the angry lion?”

             Shiro laughed. “No, in your case, I see red as power and passion.”

             Keith looked at the lion again and he saw that mixed in the lion’s eyes. “Oh, I can get that now.”

             “Really? Or are you just saying that?” Shiro looked at Keith, examining his reaction carefully. “The red lion is a passionate lion who cares about justice and will fight for the things he loves. His passion and anger sometimes run hand in hand.”

             Keith gasped. Did Shiro really see all that in him too? “No, I get that now. It’s beautiful. Maybe try to soften the eyes a bit to convey the passion.”

             “Good tip. Now show me yours.”

             “My painting is less realistic than yours, I’m just saying.” He pulled the sheet away and showed the startings of a dancer. She was less of a form and more blended with the background. Keith’s painting was like impressionism, more about the feeling than an exact copy of an image. He saw other forms in the background as well.

             “Inspiration and freedom. That’s what she embodies, right?”

             Keith nodded enthusiastically. “I’m glad you can see that.”

             “The yellow bursting from her chest really shows that. I love your style. Of course yours would be feeling based. I can tell you feel things very deeply even if you don’t voice them. Maybe bring her out a bit more from the background, I know it’s still in the early stages.”

             They both smiled with the praise from their lovers. They took the criticism not as a bad thing, but as a professional opinion. Keith had to admit he hated that Lance had to initiate their meeting, but he never imagined it could be like this. They didn’t have both talk much. Their passion for art felt in the brush strokes and occasional glances at the other’s work.

“Keith, can I keep my things here in your studio? There’s no point of renting two spaces if we can share this one.”

             Keith pressed his lips together and nodded. _It would give us an excuse to see each other on campus._

“I would also just use it as an excuse to see you more often.” Shiro covered his work and cleaned up. “I have to go get ready for work. See you soon.” He ruffled Keith’s hair, not wanting to disturb him too much. Keith turned around and Keith saw the question in his eyes. “Oh sorry, what was I thinking.” He cupped Keith’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “Silly me.”

             “Yeah, you better have not been trying to leave without a proper goodbye.” He grinned and waved him off. “See you soon.”

* * *

 

             Keith walked into Permanent Record on Friday and he had to admit he was little nervous. He had piercings before, but never a tattoo, but Shiro would take care of him. He sighed and approached the front counter.

             “How can we help you today?” The receptionist was a beautiful tattooed redhead. If Shiro was straight, Keith would be super jealous of her.

             “I’m here to see Takashi—I mean Shiro.”

             “Keith! I’ll be done in a couple of minutes, babe!” Shiro’s voice called from one of the back rooms.

              _Babe!_ A small shiver ran up Keith’s spine at the pet name. They had only been official for a week, and that was like it all being real. Shiro used the pet name so casually, but also in front of others. It showed that they weren’t just friends, but together. No one else Keith had been with, had been willing to do that so casually. He liked it a whole lot.

             “So you’re that guy he’s drawing non-stop for. Seriously, if you let him, I bet he’d fill your skin with a million tattooes.” She smiled at him. “He’s right about one thing, you’re a total hottie.”

             “You work with Shiro and you think I’m the hottie?” Keith looked at her in disbelief.

             “Muscular guys like that aren’t my type, you on the other hand…if you were single and straight. Damn.”

             “Mari, stop harassing my boyfriend.” Shiro came up to the front only wearing jeans and black tank top. Keith could see the extent of his shoulder tattoos. Although they were all of different things, they were done in the same style so they flowed together. Shiro waved to the guy he’d just finished and came around the counter to get Keith. “You have to stop looking so surprised when people call you hot, because you are.”

             “Whose style is that?” He nodded to Shiro’s shoulders.

             “Mostly mine, I draw them and Mari tattoos them on me.”

             “Are you the one he makes all the bets with?” Keith asked her.

             She let out a little maniacal cackle and nodded. “Yes I am. I’m glad he’s told you about me. All good things I hope.”

             “I know you like to when people do something you won’t expect.”

             “Those are my favorite customers! I can pick them out better than Shiro.” She winked at Shiro. “Enough stalling, newbie. You two have fun in there and no sex on the table or chairs, we try to keep those clean.”

             Keith flushed and let Shiro lead him to the back. “I know she can be a bit much.” Shiro started.

             “I like her.” Keith smiled at Shiro in reassurance. “She’s blunt and totally crass. I would have hung out with a girl like her in high school.”

             Shiro wondered if Keith had many friends in high school because of the whole hazing that went on with him and ballet. He patted the chair the reminded Keith of a dentist’s chair, but he hopped up and sat on the edge. “We’ll start with your lip to see if you can even handle that pain.” Keith glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Shiro walked over and stood between Keith’s legs. “You’re right this would have been very intimate for our first meeting. Let me prep you first.” Shiro leaned in and kissed Keith.

Taken by surprise, Keith’s mouth was open and everything. Shiro took this as an advantage and rubbed his tongue against Keith’s, exploring the new territory. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hips to pull him closer. He was new to French kissing, but Shiro was a good teacher. He felt a moan escape Shiro’s throat as he mimicked Shiro’s motions on him.

Shiro broke the kiss with a smirk, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “You’re funny when you’re surprised. I just thought we might as well do it now since you might be too sore later.” He turned around and grabbed an alcohol pad to sanitize the area. “Okay, I’ll really prep you now.” He held up three different hoops. “Black, red, or silver? I’ll give you all three, but which do you want now?”

“First, that was totally unfair. Second, you’re so sweet Takashi, I’m really getting special treatment here.” He pointed to the black one.

Shiro grinned and pulled out the needle. “You better not cry on me.”

“I have six ear piercings, you dope. I can handle this.”

“I was teasing. Don’t talk for a bit.” Shiro held Keith’s lower lip between his fingers and slowly slid the needle in. Keith stayed very still, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s gray ones. They moved down and watched Shiro’s careful, gentle fingers fit the ring in place. Shiro stepped back to check out his work. “That’s hot.”

Keith ran his tongue over the inside of the ring. “Really?”

Shiro bit his lip and nodded. “I really like it on you.” He walked back to Keith and pressed a kiss to the other corner of Keith’s mouth.

Keith winced as he tried to kiss back. The piercing didn’t really hurt more than a sharp pinch, but it was tender now. If Shiro thought he looked hot with the piercing, that’s all that mattered. He’d deal with not being able to kiss Shiro for a bit. There were other places Shiro could kiss him.

“Do you want to see it?”

             Keith suddenly came back to reality and nodded. Shiro gave him a little mirror and watched for his reaction. The black ring was nestled into the left side of his bottom lip, the black standing out against the pale pink of his lip. He had to admit he was worried it wouldn’t work on him, but he really liked it. His lip was slightly swollen on left side, but he supposed that would go down in a day “You did a nice job, Takashi.”

             “Yeah? You like it?”

             “I do.” Shiro had been right, the ring was the right choice. Shiro grinned at him, feeling tingles at the base of his skull. Because he had chosen the piercing and placement, it felt special, like it was theirs.

             “Did you think about the placement of your tattoo?”

             “Yeah, I think it would look good on my forearm, but for my first, I think the shoulder would be easier to cover if I needed to.”

             “Sounds good to me. The shoulder will let me do it a little bigger. Do you trust me with this?” This was quite the trust exercise for a new couple. They had only known each other for a couple weeks and now they were dating.

             “It’s your design, it’ll look good how you pictured it.”

             “But it’s your body, babe.”

             There it was again, the pet name. It sent shivers up his spine and made this all feel real. He liked that. “Yes, I want it.”

             “Okay, take off your shirt.” Shiro winked. He liked that he could put more meaning behind that and it would be an excuse to see Keith shirtless.

             “I will if you will.”

             “Cheeky. I like that. For me, it would have no purpose. I’m asking so I can do your tattoo.”

             “Oh it would have a purpose, Takashi. I would get something to look at to help me through the pain.” Keith shrugged out of his jacket and then slowly pulled off his shirt. He rolled the hem up little by little, giving Shiro an agonizingly slow reveal. Inch by inch Shiro could see Keith’s abdomen, then his chest and finally it was high enough for Keith to pull it over his head. Keith wasn’t necessarily shredded, but his body was toned and tight. Slim, which Shiro guess was perfect for ballet. Keith’s eyes watched for Shiro’s reaction and then he crossed his arms, giving Shiro an expectant look. He tilted his head, raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, waiting like he could all day.

             “Okay, okay. You’re so demanding.” Shiro fingered the hem of his tank top for a moment, eyes locked in gaze with Keith. Keith watched Shiro’s biceps and the way his muscles moved as Shiro lifted the tank top over his head. Shiro had to be purposefully flexing. Blue eyes zeroed in on Shiro’s newly revealed torso. It made Shiro blush as Keith’s eyes raked his from, but then again, he just did that to Keith.

             Keith cursed under his breath. Although each one of the muscles in Shiro’s six pack looked like they’d been sculpted perfectly out of clay, it was Shiro’s pectoral muscles that were Keith’s favorite. He’d felt them like pillows when Shiro had pulled him close. “This was a bad idea. I want to put my shirt back on.”

             Shiro scrambled forward and grabbed Keith’s shirt. “I don’t think so. Just because our bodies are different doesn’t mean yours is any less. I think you look really attractive, Keith.”

             “Yeah, but you’re like a freaking underwear model!”

             Shiro chuckled and prepped his needles. “I was a linebacker, we’re supposed to be built like that. It let me do a lot of tackling.” He winked. “I’d be after you purposefully if you were on the opposing team.”

             “Stop!” Keith shook his head. “You can’t just say embarrassing things like out of the blue like that!”

             “Don’t be like that, you like it.” Shiro smiled and Keith jumped when the cold alcohol pad made contact with his skin. Shiro took extra time cleaning the surface area for the tattoo.

             “Isn’t having a tattoo you purposefully designed for me kind of like tattooing someone else’s name on your body? Like what if we break up?”

             Shiro shrugged. “Then you’ll know I always thought you were strong, fierce, and passionate. I do now and that won’t change. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to want this tattoo just because I wanted it for you.”

Keith took a deep breath and nodded.  “You’re right. I did always want a lion tattoo and you drew one better than I could have imagined.” He watched at Shiro pressed the ink transfer onto his skin. Shiro watched Keith’s eyes for any sign of doubt. Keith’s eyes were confident, calm and clear. “Don’t make me wait forever.”

             The first prick of the needle made Keith gritt his teeth together. Yes, this hurt more than any one of his piercings combined. It was like getting a million piercings at once. He wanted to shut his eyes and just breath through the pain, but then he looked up at Shiro’s face. He felt suddenly breathless. The pain seemed to melt away for just that moment. Shiro’s eyes were focused and intense, but his face was calm and collected. In that intensity, Keith could feel Shiro’s admiration for him.

             “Keith?”

             There was a small smile on Shiro’s face and Keith felt the meaning of this tattoo for them both. It would be seared into his skin forever and he couldn’t even think to mad about that. Even if they did break up some day, at least he knew what it felt to be loved like this. Okay, maybe it wasn’t love yet, but the crush had turned into true affection. That affection made Shiro not stop drawing tattoos for Keith and for Keith he danced for Shiro. The ballet he preformed earlier was because Shiro had inspired him to try again. He opened up and Shiro hadn’t laughed. He hadn’t made a single joke. He took it at face value and accepted it.

             “Keith?”

             Keith finally realized Shiro’s lips were forming his name and looked up. “Huh?”

             “Are you okay?”

             “Oh, definitely. It hurts, but I can deal with it. Tell me something a story or something.”

             Shiro smiled and thought for a moment. “I nearly got the quarterback to quit football for me.”

             Keith laughed a little, but stayed still. He scrunched his nose and sucked in a breath at the pain, but it was okay. “Tell me about that, please.”

             “Deep breaths, baby.” Shiro let the pet name slip again and thought about it. He hadn’t asked Keith if pet names were okay. “Before I tell you about it, I have to check something. Are you okay with me calling you babe or baby like that? They just slipped out.”

             Keith nodded. “It’s fine with me. No one has ever called me that before. I like it coming from you.”

             Shiro smiled and chewed his lip. “I’ve never used it either since my only high school boyfriend had been a secret one.” Shiro paused to switch his gun from line to a shading one. “It’s looking good so far.”

             “I don’t want to look at it yet. Tell me the story. You can’t say something like that and then leave me hanging.” Keith pouted at him and Shiro knew he was in trouble. That face made him melt and he knew he’d do anything for those pleading eyes.

             “So as I’ve said, I started hooking up with the quarterback of my team. I was a junior and he was senior. He was in his last year, trying to get a football scholarship and I just liked his ass. We both got drunk at a victory party and I had left to go to bathroom. He burst in just after I finished and looked at him. He said it wasn’t fair that I was always looking at him and that I was so hot. We made out and ended up hooking up at every party.”

             “This is like a bad movie.” Keith teased.

             “I know.” Shiro shook his head, his eyes never leaving Keith’s arm. He had never realized how smooth and soft Keith’s skin was until now. He was happy that he was the first one to be able to mark it up. There was something about Keith that was different. Maybe it wasn’t love at first Selfie, but there was something there. A familiarity, like they already connected before they already met. _We barely know each other, but at the same time it feels like we always have_. “Anyway, we were laying in his bed after the rest of the party had dissipated. I asked him if ever saw us going anywhere and he said not with football. I then asked if wanted to be with me outside of the bedroom and he told me he did. So I said he should quit. It’d be better for us if he did.” Shiro rolled his eyes at his cringe-worthy past.

             “Ugh, I was so cringey. Then his dad walked in on us. I got kicked out of bed and off the team when his dad made him out me. He made the quarterback say I seduced him. It hurt him more than he’d ever admit. I know he seriously considered the freedom of my offer, but he could never take it. He wasn’t the brightest so he did need the scholarship.”

             “That is so stereotypical that it is totally cringey.” Keith laughed. “Of course the footballer whose dad was more invested in his game than he was, would never quit. We all want to impress our dads in high school.”

             “True. That’s partially why I did football. My dad was pissed when I was outed, but I never like football anyway. What did your dad do to you?” Shiro teased and then his heart stopped. He saw the slip, the view behind Keith’s wall.

             “I don’t know, he left before I was born and my mom died when I was young.” _I wasn’t wanted._

             “Shit Keith, I’m sorry.”

             “It’s fine, Takashi, we would have talked about it eventually. I grew up in foster care and I basically got to do whatever I wanted. Kids always envied that I never had a curfew or never go in trouble and I envied that their parents did give a shit.”

             “That’s why you’re so strong Keith. Because you’ve been through so much. The red lion really is perfect for you.” Shiro put the finishing touches on the tattoo and wiped it clean.

             “What do you think? Are you proud of it?” Keith didn’t look at his arm, only into Shiro’s eyes. They were full of so many emotions, but Keith felt something he’d never got before. He was wanted, fully and truly wanted. _This is stupid to even think it this early, but if soulmates exist, I hope I’ve just found mine._

“I am.” Shiro offered his hand and Keith took it, hopping off the chair. He let Shiro lead him to a mirror and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and took in the fully effect of the tattoo. It was more tribal and stylized than Shiro’s realistic lion painting, but it was beautiful. The red accents really spoke it him. They lit the Lion’s mane like fire and saw the words Shiro had been saying all along. Strength, power, and fiery passion.

“I love it. It’s perfect.” His eyes flicked to Shiro’s expression in the mirror. He watched Shiro’s lips part to start to say something. “Don’t you dare say ‘just like you’! You damn cheeseball.”

Shiro laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith. He closed his mouth and kept in the words. He leaned down and kissed down Keith’s neck. If he couldn’t say than he’d show it instead.

 

 

 


End file.
